This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to complete phenotyping in 500 asthmatic children focusing on environmental tobacco smoke (ETS) exposure;phenotype chronic asthma severity in the same children;assemble a comprehensive database of known SNPs functional in the redox response to ETS;test associations between asthma severity quantitative train loci in known antioxidant response genes and ETS exposure;determine the contribution of ETS to chronic asthma severity according to genotype.